


Share A Little Bit

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Theyre all married, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, at the end, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael come home to his wives having a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is a little strange and rare but I had this idea and I had to write it.

Michael sighed, tossing his gun on the counter and running a hand through his hair. Making his way to the bathroom and washing hands of the aftermath of the late night heist he heard a thump come from the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow and made his way room, finding it odd that the door was shut. Michael opened the door and stood shocked at the sight.

 

"Holy shit..." He muttered, watching the scene unfold in front of him. There Lindsay was with Jackie only clad in their bras and underwear and kissing heatedly. Lindsay chuckled and smirked, looking to her husband.

 

"So nice of you to join us, want to get in on this?" She said lowly, grabbing Jackie's breasts in her hands. Michael bit his lips as he shook his head.

 

"I-I don't mean to interrupt" he tried to look away but couldn't keep his eyes off of them. Lindsay raised an eyebrow before roughly and quickly pulling down her wife's bra.

 

"Awww but look at those...they're gorgeous...and all yours if you come join us" Lindsay said teasingly, sliding off her own bra. Michael bit his lip as he watch Jackie begin to kiss all over Lindsay's chest. He let out a shaky sigh before quickly beginning to undress and join his two wives on the bed.

 

"Good choice" Jackie smirked, sitting up to pull him into a kiss. Michael quickly kissed back, grabbing her boobs roughly. Jackie moaned into the kiss as Lindsay's fingers rubbed slowly at her soaked panties. She pulled away from the kiss and sighed as the younger's fingers slid into her, moving slightly.

 

"Fuck Linds...I wanna see you eat her out" Michael sighed, leaning to kiss at Jackie's neck and suck a few hickeys into the skin. Lindsay nodded to her husband before spreading Jackie's legs and laying underneath her. She slid off her panties and dragged her tongue over Jackie's soaked folds. Jackie gasped and pressed herself further down on Lindsay's mouth. Michael smirked at her reaction before leading her hand to his hardening cock. Jackie made eye contact with him as she stroked him. Lindsay at the same time doubled her efforts, licking and sucking at her clit while pumping a single finger in and out of her moaning wife.

 

"H-Holy shit Lindsay...don't stop... P-Please don't stop" Jackie begged breathlessly. She had long since stopped stroking her husband as she shook from the redhead's gestures, soon moaning out as her orgasm hit her and collapsed, catching her herself halfway. Lindsay sat up, licking her lips before pulling Michael into a kiss to taste their wife. Lindsay chuckled as she pushed him to lay down and lightly dragged her lips down to his dick, grabbing it and licking slowly up the side of it. Before Michael could get a word out Jackie had joined her and began kissing the tip.

 

"Fuck...yeah..." He half chuckled and half moaned. Each of the women took turns sliding his erection in their mouth and bobbing their head only taking breaks to kiss each other. Jackie took the liberty of deep throating him as Lindsay massaged his balls. Michael moaned, throwing his head back but was quickly interrupted moaning when they both stopped what they were doing. Jackie smirked as she straddled her husband, positioning his cock before sliding it inside her. "Shit Jackie...you f-feel so good" he groaned, grabbing her hips. Lindsay made her way up, straddling Michael's face, quickly making Michael move his hands to her hips and begin to lick at her cunt.

 

"S-Show our man a good time" Lindsay breathlessly chuckled at Jackie. The older nodded and groaned as she began bouncing up and down on Michael's dick. Michael moaned into Lindsay's pussy as he slipped his tongue inside her, using a hand to rub at her clit. Lindsay gasped sharply, leaning over to begin and kiss Jackie. They moaned into their kiss as each of them got closer and closer to climax. Michael pulled his mouth away, sliding two fingers into Lindsay and moving them at a rough pace.

 

"You two are so fucking hot...t-that's it, ride my dick Jackie" Michael moaned out, trying to moan over Lindsay who was practically yelling at that point.

 

"O-Oh God...Michael...I-I'm gonna cum...h-holy shit I'm gonna cum!" Lindsay shouted, pushing her pussy into Michael's fingers. He began thrusting his fingers hard at her g spot, causing her to about out in orgasm as she convulsed from it. As soon as Lindsay got off of his face he shoved Jackie down and began pounding into her, the sound of skin slapping loud in the room. Jackie was panting and gasping as her nails scratched down his back. Lindsay breathed heavy as she made her way over and reached between them to rub Jackie's clit.

 

"K-keep going! O-oh fuck!" Her panting getting faster and louder. Michael leaned down and bit at her neck as she gasped sharply at her orgasm before moaning out, convulsing more than Lindsay had. Michael continued thrusting until he was close, pulling out and finishing on her stomach. All three of them panted, laying back on the bed. Jackie reached for a tissued to wipe off the cum on her stomach.

 

"Well shit..." Lindsay scoffed, the other two joining her as she laughed out of breath.

 

"I love you both" Michael spoke up, causing his two wives to smile at him.

 

"We love you too" Jackie said softly before pecking each of their cheeks and standing up, throwing on a pair of underwear. "Suppose you two want midnight snacks?" She chuckled, pulling on a shirt and grabbing her car keys from the dresser.

 

"You know us so well" Lindsay laughed, cuddling up to Michael. 

 

"What can I say, fast food is great after sex" Michael shrugged. Jackie laughed whole heatedly and blew a kiss to them.

 

"Be back soon" she said before leaving to soon return with food for all of them.


End file.
